


骨

by Hugiraedo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo
Summary: 给旭大宝贝的一口骨，祝旭生日快乐！





	骨

“你就是这么对待你哥哥的？”

俯身于桌面上的男人语气平常，若不仔细琢磨鲜少能意识到他吐露字句的艰难。缺乏光照的脖颈呈现一片羸弱苍白，生生被皮质项圈截断了景象。林肯贴在他湿黏的下体后方，不自觉的将锁链向上提了提。

“我想这种对待正中他下怀。”

他只是微微顶弄了一下，让拉开的裤链一块同韦恩挺翘的臀部胶着。布鲁斯立时噤了声，蹙眉眯眼妄图熬过对方不怀好意的撩弄，阴茎在自己体内搅动，他甚至可以听见那淫荡的水声，自己被操出的水。“唔嗯...”快感终于冲破堤坝，谁料那混账也同时停下动作，男人未被满足的性欲陡然卡在半中央，他转身趁着马奇的疏忽挣脱开压制，带着一腔恼怒咬上对方微凉的唇。

“我不喜欢。”

韦恩恶狠狠的说。他作为哥谭佬时总是一副不明不白的惺惺作态，难得露出猛兽的獠牙，便也让林肯怔愣片刻。议员回望那一双冰蓝的眼睛，双手好不安分的环上阔佬意外有力的腰肢，最新的一道伤疤也已经结痂，那是自己送给他的。他不无自豪的想，用粗粝的指腹又摩挲几下，撩拨起欲求不满的骑士难耐的闷哼。

他回吻过去，恰好用自己的冰凉包围对方温热的舌，就是连一个吻也演绎的水声啧啧。手指勾上他胸前的乳环，只是轻轻的勾扯——“哈啊……！”

“你享受这个。”

那个哥谭荡妇可不止享受这个。平日里锻炼足够的胸肌饱满而手感极佳，如今乖巧的任由自己玩弄索取。他俯身含住对方的乳珠，好让寒凉的金属乳环贴上对方的敏感。马奇吸吮的用力，让男人缺少抚慰的乳头不一会便充血红肿，“哥哥，”他含糊着叫得一派亲昵，獠牙却未停止过对于柔软部分的为难。“哥哥，喜欢这样招待我…”林肯的舌头相当灵巧，又搭配着羞耻的乳环，竟让韦恩在奇谲的快感里真的感到胸前涌出温热来，“别…嗯！别吸了…”

与此同时他还在操他。

林肯将他转了过来好品尝辱弄兄长的双峰，可他没忘记自己那不知餮足的兄弟真正喜欢什么。自己粗大的阴茎让他双腿发软只能抵在办公桌上，从男人蜜穴里流出的爱液仍旧一直由大腿根部滑下来。林肯剥落了哥谭国王的衣物，唯独留下黑色的吊带袜，如今它挂在原处，像是韦恩仅剩的尊严一般，毫无用处，倒是徒增情趣。

乳尖终于摆脱口舌的亵玩，蓦的挺立在空气里已然与女性十分相似。“你这儿就像是处女的酥胸，但你放荡的样子像只发情的母狗。”他的肠穴还包裹着吸吮着林肯的肉茎，布鲁斯逆着快感涌流在喘息呻吟里回呛过去，“而你，你技术太差。”

“这一点我们过会再下定论。”

言罢，林肯便将韦恩整个提起来，受制的男子绝对算不上瘦小，可同林肯马奇的体型相比时倒变得相当依人。对方的动作粗暴，使韦恩一张精致的脸直撞向自己胯下，男人恶劣地用自己勃起的粗大性器拍打在对方的面颊上，让阴茎表面带出的粘稠爱液沾染在几乎每个哥谭人都肖想过的脸上。

仿佛意料之中，那婊子伸出舌头来舔他。向来无温度的蓝眼睛此刻也是燃情的滚烫，藏在他细碎的乱发之下看着统领自己的主子。咕啾水声下是男人含糊的呻吟，林肯故意拉开着距离，只因为布鲁斯渴望自己阴茎的模样相当有趣。他玩味的看兄长湿红的小舌尽力伸长去触碰远处的男人性器，以至于失去木桌的支撑而趔趄倒地，一瞬间他甚至以为布鲁斯跌进了自己的怀抱，林肯抱住这城市的所谓救主，感到对方勃起的阴茎刮擦在自己小腹上。

怎样都好。

韦恩撑起自己，看着身下林肯却没有丝毫动身的意向，他发出声毫无在乎的鼻音，起身的动作却被脖颈上的项圈截断。

林肯马奇仰躺在韦恩办公室的中心，坦然的向他展露自己傲人的阴茎。

“好好舔我，哥哥。”

韦恩眯起眼，事实上，这神情让林肯依旧胆寒。很多时候他们读不懂对方，哥谭骑士的秘密之外笼罩着一层刺不穿的迷雾，他作为血亲看不透，作为敌手亦是如此。然而布鲁斯，没有犹豫，相当爽快的骑在他身上含住了那只性器。精液的腥甜难讨人喜，韦恩皱起的眉倒是惹得林肯又胀痛几分，硕大的顶端挤压在男人口腔深处，令布鲁斯面色泛起不自然的潮红。断断续续的咳嗽没有阻断这人吮吸阴茎的节奏，破碎掉的呻吟倒是组成疯狂舞曲的一部分。缺氧与干呕感将黑发男人催化得诱人，“嘿，慢点…哥哥，我要射到你嘴里了。”

他没在吓唬他。被柔软口腔包裹服侍的阴茎明显抽动了几下，韦恩适时离开了即将喷薄的阴茎，还未来得及展开笑容便给凶狠的撞在桌柜上，极强的力道让他晕眩片刻，反应过来时只有撕裂般的闷痛。林肯扳开他的腿，勃起的性器连带几根手指一齐塞进自己的私处。“难怪你刚才兴致缺缺，”林肯放开他被抬起的腿，索性让韦恩家主挂在自己肩上，得以空余的手灵巧的玩弄着男人硬到发痛的性器和敏感的睾丸。

“原来哥哥不禁喜欢我的阴茎操进屁股里，还喜欢狠狠的操。”

“呜…林肯…哈啊！嗯啊啊啊！”

套弄性器的手法相当敷衍粗粝，可无碍于男人在前后夹击的快浪中率先攀至顶峰。生理性高潮引着他抬起胸脯养过头去，就好像鼓动对方蹂躏自己饱满的胸乳一样。林肯抓住时机吸吮一口，轻巧的接触就让韦恩再一次尖叫出声。

他被卡在桌柜上动弹不得，瘫软的身躯任由对方出入使用。只有倔强的意识还恶狠狠地瞪着这自称自己兄弟的罪人。响亮的肉体击打声传来划过他的神经，羞耻的感受瞬间加重，被掌掴臀部可不是花花公子的范围，“不许躲，布鲁斯。”

“你是哥哥，要忍耐。”他听见皮带的摩擦声响，划破空气的尖利紧接而至，“哈啊！”白皙的大腿上即刻显出血迹来，“能做到吧？”他咬牙，操干身体的快感却让他抽搐。林肯已经花了一整个夜晚在这里操他，韦恩暗自祈祷这接近尾声。

“回答我，哥哥。”

两只手指裹挟在韦恩贪食的穴口内，恶意的撑大就要变形的括约肌，紧致火热的入口已然给调教成柔软服帖的服务玩偶。漫长的性爱把他榨干，林肯又用精液灌满布鲁斯红肿的肠道，改造过的躯体的确比凡夫强上许多，他像是桩机器一样抽插，操干顶弄的幅度让韦恩没了脾气，过火的欲望后是疼痛的代价。他清楚自己再给予不了更多后开始展露出恐惧与疲惫，汗液浸湿布鲁斯的秀发，配合泛红的眼角令他显得水汽氤氲。“林肯…”他虚弱的叫，却说不出更多言语。

“是，‘弟弟’，亲爱的布鲁斯。”

往日再固执不过的人先下选择了逃避，哥谭漂亮的总裁倒在他人身下，张开的腿依旧接受着对方无止境的侮辱操干。他分泌的淫水漫出来，由缝隙落下打湿了昂贵的羊毛地毯。林肯耐心的引导没起到任何作用，韦恩偏头，双手贴上侵略者的胯部妄图令他停下来。

他自然没停，韦恩挣扎无力的模样令他如此满足，事到如今他依旧坚信自己深爱自己的兄长。即便是破碎的萎靡也值得自己的迷恋。“叫‘弟弟’，布鲁斯。”

韦恩发出困兽一般的呜咽，熟透的穴口被抽出阴茎的动作翻出媚肉来。

“别…林肯…呜…”

“求我，哥哥。”

象征最后固执的静默促使他加快频率，他看着韦恩慌乱的捂住湿漉漉的淫乱下体，只希望自己能够减少些被操弄的既定事实。“不行，好多…哈！”崩溃的泪液涌出来，韦恩几乎嘶吼出来，“弟弟…!哈啊！求求你！放过我…！唔啊啊！”

“如你所愿。”

他抓紧布鲁斯的背脊，抚摸虬结伤疤的同时狠狠的刺穿他占领他，韦恩在他肩头颤栗痉挛，最终刺激得连最后一点稀薄的尿液也不禁交代出来。他将布鲁斯禁锢在怀中，缠绵于男人毫无防备的咽喉，这是个好机会，他的直觉告诉他，毁掉他简直易如反掌。

而最终他将韦恩放置在属于他的办公椅上，勒红了脖颈的项圈也安然摆放于案桌上。打开落地窗后哥谭的风凌冽的吹进来，林肯转头，看那单薄沉重的身影。

或许他已经毁掉他了。

他跳出窗外。


End file.
